Jane's Hourglass
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: That's how tragic life can be... Too bad that many still can't see...quote from the song I reference inside.  Rated T for character death.


There he stood, at the top of her tower. His gaze cast down as his blue hat fell, and fell, and fell, bottom. The bottom of the tower where _they _would be walking under to say goodnight very shortly. Her and the man with sleek black hair, and a charming mug. The man who stole her love. Stole it right from him.

Not an hour ago he was in the rose section of the royal garden, waiting for her. He waited, and waited, but she never came. Finally he was forced to give up. He left the garden. Later on during the that night, he strolled through a castle corridor. Then, he heard the voice he so longed to hear. What she said though, was the one thing he never wanted to hear.

There were two voices, one male, and the other a female he knew all too well.

"Jane" said the one.

"Yes Gunther?" came the reply.

An adrenaline rush hit him in the face. Why was he talking to her so sweetly? Why did she not show up that night but he could find her here with him? What would happen next? He got his answer all too soon.

"Will you marry me?"

BOOM, Blackout, hitting him in the face like a thousand stampeding horses. The sound of a heart beating, faster, faster, faster... Stop. Silence, Darkness. Where did the lights go? Where was the sound? It was taken from his soul. What would she say? How about this for an answer?

"Yes!"

CRASH... He could have sworn he heard a million glasses break at once. But no, that was just his heart. His itty bitty little heart breaking with a physical sound that he was sure he wasn't the only person who could hear.

Breathing getting quicker, he started to hyperventilate. He ran through the black, starry night. Pace quickening, feet stomping and storming across the cold stone of the earth.

There is no such thing as love. The dark is ruler of this forsaken world. Pain is God and agony it's son. Dark sheets follow and cover as he, as many others, run through a damned forest of lies, deception, disgrace, and hurt, shielding them from any outside world, from any brightness beyond the reality of life. From life itself. Blinding them so see only the darkness in front of their eyes, hatred and horror.

Running to a fate unmerciful, he stopped, looked up, and climbed the tower. At midnight on what could have been the perfect day, he stood there, looking death in the face. Ready for whatever came. It would be gruesome. Somehow such thoughts eased his mind. Thoughts of blood, and broken bones. It sent a chill down his spine, and he found himself chuckling psychotically. He had finally lost it.

Pain and fear were noneffective. He found joy in the thought of hitting the ground like an egg. The world didn't need him anymore... _She _didn't need him anymore. All he wanted was to be hers. Since that could be no more, then he would be no more.

He took one silent breath... And jumped.

_Her _and her husband to be walked up to her door to say goodnight.

With a loud smash and a sickening crack he landed on top of her. Blood spilled, covering the ground as her husband to be turned green in the face. Red, crimson liquid pooling at his feet. He fell to his knees and stared in horror. The other had landed on her head, snapping her neck.

Inside the bedroom of the girl herself, the hourglass that the lovely young boy who she had so gladly cast aside had given her as a gift, ran out of sand.

* * *

><p><strong>The queen of horror romance is back! This one was taken directly from a song I just recently heard. So the story line is not mine, but the story itself is.<strong>

**Song Name:**_ Marry had a little clock_

**Song Artist: **_Ivana Wong_

**P.S She doesn't have many English songs, from what I understand she sings in Cantonese and Mandarin.**

**Look up this epic song! (I tried to give you a link but this mother F#$ing bull S$$$*^ website won't let me post a full F%*^&ing link... Pardon my language, but I'm p!$$ed off!)**

**Btw, Not many people like the song right off the bat like I did. Give it a few listens, it will grow on you ;)**


End file.
